In order to make it easier to drive a motor vehicle and prevent collisions with a vehicle or other objects in the way, it is well-known that, at certain points of the motor vehicle, sensors are provided, which emit signals in order to receive the signals reflected by the obstacle again. In this context, the distance between the sensor positioned on the vehicle and the obstacle is determined from the propagation time of the signal from the sensor to the obstacle and back again. Various devices, which, e.g. function on the basis of radar, lasers, ultrasonics, or video analysis, are known for detecting objects, and in particular, for measuring distance. The different sensor technologies are used as a function of the required measurement. Because of their very high resolution, ultrasonic sensors are especially useful in close range.
The data from the sensor measurements are needed for various applications, such as a park-distance control system, a stop-and-go assistance system useful in a traffic jam, or a pre-crash detection system.
In known methods heretofore, each application functions as a separate system having its own set of sensors, its own control electronics, and its own software. The controllability of measurements is limited to the activation and deactivation of the corresponding sensors. Therefore, the concurrent use of several applications causes conflict situations.
In addition, one cannot just position as many sensors on a vehicle as one would like because of the limited space available and the complicated wiring.
Therefore, the general objective of the present invention is to render the sensor signals received by a sensor device, useful several times, i.e. render them useful for several applications running concurrently.
In addition, the controllability of the sensors should be improved, so that objects in the monitoring range can be selectively tracked.